gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jews and Chinese Food
Jews and Chinese Food is the 15th episode of Season 5 on Gilmore Girls. Synopsis OUR LIVES ARE LIKE A "FIDDLER ON THE ROOF" – When Lorelai (Lauren Graham) discovers that Luke's (Scott Patterson) boat is no longer in her garage, the void she feels without Luke seems even more painful. Luke agrees to build sets for the elementary school's production of "Fiddler on the Roof", knowing that Lorelai is the costume designer and hoping that their paths will cross. Meanwhile, Rory (Alexis Bledel) and Marty (Wayne Wilcox) make plans to spend a day together, but Logan (Matt Czuchry) drops by Rory's dorm room and convinces them to come out to dinner. After a terrible evening with Logan's clique, Marty tells Rory how much he likes her, but she admits she has a crush on Logan. Starring :Lauren Graham as Lorelai Gilmore :Alexis Bledel as Rory Gilmore :Melissa McCarthy as Sookie St. James :Scott Patterson as Luke Danes :Keiko Agena as Lane Kim :Yanic Truesdale as Michel Gerard :Liza Weil as Paris Geller :Sean Gunn as Kirk Gleason :and Kelly Bishop as Emily Gilmore :special appearance by :Edward Herrmann as Richard Gilmore Trivia * Lulu's last name, Kushner, is mentioned for the first time. * Liz' friend, Carrie Duncan, is shown to not be a good mother. She also hits on Luke. * Marty tells Rory how he feels about her. *This is Sean Gunn's favourite episode of the series. Photos 515daris.png 515poyle.png 515mcgeller.png 515lukulu.png 515michel.png 515harpo.png 515kirk.png 515mory.png 515gang.png 515fosemary.png 515.png Gilmorisms LITERATURE * A Heartbreaking Work of Staggering Genius by Dave Eggers POP CULTURE * PARIS: Then I must be Gisele Bündchen to you 24/7. * LORELAI: Yeah, but Friday night dinner without Eva and Adolf. Lovely. * RORY: You can't take her. She's trained in Krav Maga. * LORELAI: It's Haight Ashbury all over again. * RORY: Except the tie-dye is done by Prada. * I'm pretty sure she's the one who poisoned the apple and gave it to Dopey to bring to the party. * We could watch DVD’s, order food. Oh, I just got the new Marx Brothers box set. You love the Marx Brothers, Duck Soup! * And our production of Fiddler on the Roof is on Saturday. * Apparently, Lieberman’s the only Jew in Connecticut. * I have costumes to make and beards to convert, so I’ll see you later (Lorelei is dyeing the Santa Claus beards black to "convert" them from a Christian symbol of Christmas into Jewish Orthodox beards for the Fiddler on the Roof costumes). * I’ll just be two minutes and then it’s L’Chaim—To Life. * And you know, we had a terrible experience last year when we did Jesus Christ Superstar. * I don’t know. Something colorful, or something peaceful. You know, it could be a Zen sort of space, or a yoga studio. Drew Barrymore has one. * Apparently Batman’s attacking the inn. * Hey, Moulin Rouge, what do you think? Jeweled elephant in one corner, Ewan McGregor in the other. * Bet Woodward and Bernstein never tossed Ben Bradlee out of their room. * Just like Tom Sawyer. * Well, Harpo doesn’t talk, so there’s no catch phrase. * I thought the I Love Lucy episode with Harpo Marx was lame. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5